Untitled
by TheBlackJoker95
Summary: Summary added by request- I really dont kno wut its about. im just pullin this outta my ass. not literally. its an expression.
1. Default Chapter

A few things before u read the story. 1- This my 1st story on this site so be nice in the reviews. 2- I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho or DBZ so don't sue me. They're copyrighted by whoever owns them. That's not me. 3- I'm doing this in my spare time so it may be a while before I write the next chapter. 4- If you want me to write you in, email me. I'll only take the 1st three because I'm not that good a writer. That's it. Read the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He gazed deeply into his crystal ball. He watched, helplessly, as a great evil was being created for an even eviler plot. He knew that if it this evil was released, all life would be destroyed, including his. To avoid ultimate destruction, he needed to create a fighting force capable of defeating anything, and everything. And he knew just who he needed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes I know that it is really short. Its just an introduction. I know that introductions are usually longer, but I don't have a lot of time. I promise the rest of the story will be longer. 


	2. The Abductions

The Abductions  
  
Yuseke casually strolled down the street toward the movie he was supposed to meet Keiko. She stood at the door, motioning to Yuseke to hurry up. She yelled out, "Yuseke! Can you walk ANY SLOWER??? Hurry up!! The movie is starting!!" Yuseke replied, "You go inside and save the seats!" Keiko went inside without a word.  
  
Yuseke was feet from the door when he was grabbed by a mysterious figure that seemed to appear from the shadows. "Are you the one they call 'Yuseke Urameshi?'" "Yeah, who the hell are you?" questioned Yuseke, both his arms twisted behind his back.  
"You will learn in time," replied the stranger. Yuseke felt a blow land on the back of his head. He fell to the ground, knocked out.  
  
]{~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}[  
  
The bell rang. School was out. Kuwabara walked home like he always did. And like all his walks home, he was jumped. I'll spare you the details of the fight since it wasn't that interesting in the first place. He continued his walk home through a park. "Kuwabara! Wait up!" yelled Keiko as she ran to catch up with him. "Oh, hey Keiko," replied Kuwabara. "Have you seen Yuseke lately?" "Last time I saw him, he told me he was goin' to a movie with you." "That's the thing, he told me to wait in the theatre, and then he disappeared!" "Where do ya think he could be?" "I dunno, knowing Yuseke, he could be anywhere." "If I see him, I'll tell you." "Ok. Thanks."  
  
Kuwabara took the necessary turn past the forest to get to his house. Kuwabara felt a powerful energy. He stopped moving. "Whoa, someone around here is pretty strong." The next thing he knew, Kuwabara was in a headlock and the energy was behind him. "Wha?" muttered Kuwabara, "Who are you?" "You will learn later." "No, I will learn NOW," Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword. "I do not want any violence." The man used the sleeper hold on Kuwabara.  
  
]{~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}[  
  
Hiei drew his sword, preparing to train. He stood on the forest's edge, blade in hand. He started to slice through the trees, improving his near-perfect swordsmanship. "SWORD OF DARKNESS FLAME!" yelled Hiei, approaching a huge boulder. He jumped, sliced through it, and landed. From the trees, a clap was heard. "Who are you?" asked Hiei, sheathing his blade. "You can call me Ascalygion," replied the man. "And what do you want, Ascalygion?" "I come seeking your help." "Why should I help you?" "You will help me whether you want to or not." "Prove it." "Fine"  
  
Ascalygion seemed to disappear and reappear directly behind Hiei. "His speed is amazing," thought Hiei to himself. He drew his sword and slashed at the air, hitting nothing. "I thought you were faster than that," said Ascalygion, casually sitting on a tree branch. "Shut up!" exclaimed Hiei, angrily re-sheathing his sword. "What do you need me for?" questioned Hiei, "You seem fast enough to do anything." "I can't by myself. I need help from you and others. You can go peacefully, or you can go the hard way." "I'll take the hard way." "I knew you would." Ascalygion once again appeared to vanish and reappear. He thrust out his arm and knocked Hiei out.  
  
]{~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}[  
  
OK. This chapter isn't done yet. I didn't have much time. Its all I could write for now. I just felt like putting it up. Don't ask why. I don't really know myself. Oh well. All I have left is Kurama. It wont take that long. I will post the finished chapter after 10 yes I said 10 reviews!!! OK I sound pathetic. 4 reviews. I posted one myself to myself. And I did remember to buy stamps. 


End file.
